The needs of travelers for luggage space can vary considerably depending on the duration of a trip, types of clothing and other gear required, and the climate of the destination, to name a few. One way travelers accommodate these needs is by using expandable luggage that have heretofore been provided. Expandable luggage also offers the traveler a possible cost savings by avoiding the need to purchase more than one piece of luggage. Moreover, the capability of expanding a piece of luggage permits the traveler to change the carrying capacity throughout the course of a trip.
Expandable luggage of varying construction and designs are well known in the art.
Examples of existing expandable luggage include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,220,411; 6,059,078; and 6,021,874, wherein '078 and '874 are commonly assigned to the present assignee. However, these designs have some disadvantages. For example, each of the luggage pieces disclosed therein contain an expandable portion or gusset requiring a zipper that must be manipulated into an open or closed position in order to expand or retract the expandable Zippers can become stuck and/or damaged due to wear and tear a typical piece of luggage encounters, or simply due to use over an extended period of time.
Another disadvantage pertains to the location of the various locking mechanisms for maintaining the luggage an expanded state. For example, in '411, the locking mechanism is located near the lower portion of the bridge plate at the bottom of the luggage, making the locking mechanism difficult to reach and operate when the luggage is packed and the user needs to increase the volume of the luggage to accommodate the storage of additional items. Similarly, the location of the hook and loop fastening mechanism in '078 and '874 used in adjusting the volume of the luggage disclosed therein is located near the bottom of the luggage, making the fastening mechanism difficult to reach and operate when the luggage is packed and the user needs to increase the volume of the luggage to accommodate the storage of additional items. There is therefore a need for an improved expandable luggage having zipperless expandable portion which overcomes these and other disadvantages associated with existing expandable luggage. As used herein “luggage” is intended to include all manner of containers, for example, but without limitation, briefcases.